


When the dead rises

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Tim's dealing with Stephanie's death, Jason's back, Dick Rose and Eddie are all freaked out.





	When the dead rises

July 2015

Tim sighed at his laptop. Why was he even here? Stephanie was dead and he was Robin on his own again.

He had gotten so accustomed to altering and sharing nights as Robin with her and now… she was dead.

He should have saved her. 

He closed his laptop and went to lay down on his bed. The Titans Tower was quiet tonight. 

Gar, Victor, Raven, Rose, and Eddie were the only other ones here.

If Bart was here he would be able to be distracted from everything; his boyfriend was great at cheering him up.

If Kon was here they would try their best to cheer Tim up; to make Tim smile.

If Cassie was at the Tower she would make things easier. He could talk to her; no judgement, no weird feelings.

Or Anita, Cissie, and Greta.

It wasn't like he disliked the others; they just weren't his best friends; his family.

There was also Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and Cass. 

Bruce wasn't the best at comfort.

Dick was busy.

Barbara was busier.

If Cass was here he would only think of how she looked when she saw Stephanie's body. 

He remembered finding her on a ledge; she wasn't going to jump but she was out of costume. 

Her costume in her hands, hanging above twenty three stories.

She almost gave up Batgirl that night.

She almost gave up the Bat symbol that night.

And Tim knew that for Cass, that was a fate worse than death. 

And then there was the issue of what happened last year with the Joker... but he didn't like thinking about it. It was still painful to think about.

Tim grabbed the sleeping pills from his nightstand and took one.

Jason easily got into the Tower. The password was the same as it had been years ago. 

Titans Together. 

Bullshit. Bullshit. 

He doesn't remember how he got to this point; his replacement against a wall, covered in blood. 

A knife in one of Jason's hands and a gun in his other one.

The knife was pressed against the side of the replacement's neck. 

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it." The kid said.

Jason laughed. Why was he laughing? This little bastard was just a dumbass.

How did he replace Jason as Robin? As Dick's brother? As Bruce's son? As Alfred's kind of grandson? As Leslie's kind of grandson?

Did this bitch replace him as Kate and Bette's cousin?

Replace him as Eddie, Rose, and Danny's friend?

How could this little shit replace him?

Jason started to press the knife into his skin. 

All he could see was blood red and Lazarus green.

"Jason! Stop this!" A scream interrupted him.

Eddie and Rose stood in the doorway. 

Rose had Jason under her and a sword to his throat faster than he could react.

Jason could see in the corner of his eye that Eddie was cauterizing the replacement's wound.

He should have attacked them not just locked them in their rooms.

No. This was good.

He had gone to far.

No. 

He should have killed the replacement.

No. 

Everything was green.

And then it was black.

Darkness.

Dick walked into Tim's room in the Tower with a heavy heart.

Tim was on the bed, bandages on his neck. It made Dick's blood boil.

"Hey, little bird." Dick said.

Tim looked at him. 

"We told your school that you got pneumonia." Dick said.

Tim just nodded.

Dick sat down on the bed and grabbed Tim's hand. "I am so sorry this happened to you. This place is supposed to be a safe place for you. And he… god I don't even know. Jason… little bird, I am so fucking sorry this happened to you." 

Tears fell onto Tim's blanket.

Tim squeezed his hand.

Dick looked at his youngest brother. Who had just been nearly killed by his other younger brother who he had thought was dead.

Dick wiped his tears. "Sorry, you're the one that got hurt. When Raven called… I had a horrible feeling in my gut like I was going to lose another brother." 

"Dick… he thinks you guys forgot about him." Tim said.

"That doesn't excuse this. He could have killed you."

"There's something wrong with him. His eyes glowed green. Like Ra's Al Ghul's eyes." 

Rose sat down on her bed. Eddie had his arms wrapped around her. He was really warm but she didn't care. 

"...how do you know Jason?" She asked.

Eddie stiffened. That was unusual. "My early hero days; we were pen pals of sorts. You?" 

"A few months before he died I was dropped off with the Titans. He would come by to spend time with Dick and we bonded. Me, him, Danny, and Kaldur had our own little group when I started hanging out with the Teen Titans." Rose laughed bitterly at the past. It was only a few years ago.

"He tried to kill Tim." Eddie said.

"Yeah. That's fucked up. Like I thought my family had issues." 

Eddie kissed her forehead. "No, your family is much more fucked up." 

Rose crackled. "Yeah, yeah."


End file.
